Schwarz Heiratend SECOND PART
by Ryuzakichi
Summary: Who's this? Sophia? Looks like she just interrupted Albel's wedding. Was she jealous? Or the mysterious maiden has something to fo with hers feelings?


Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - "Schwarz Heiratend" (second part)

~*Previously on Star Ocean 3: Stupid Drabble 7...:*~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!!!!" shouted Albel.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!!!!" shouted Luther.  
"OMG!" spelled Cliff writing it on his poster.  
"O-M-G!!!" the chapel spelled after Cliff wrote it.

Then the chapel remained in an elongated silence. Luther began blinking, and then Albel rose his sword and left iron arm pointing it at the maiden as everyone shouted.

"YOU!!!!!" cried Albel.  
"FAAAAYYT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" cried the chapel.  
"Err, NO! IT'S NOT HOW IT LOOKS!" cried Fayt, gripping his flowers in left hand and his right hand touching his cheek. "I was just...just..."  
"Oh-ho~ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FOOL!!" cried Albel running at Fayt with his sword in his right hand.

Just before Albel was going to attack Fayt, Sophia appeared between the disappointed married guys raising her staff:

"CRUSH!!!!" cried Sophia, using her symbology skill.

A giant plaster bunny statue appeared on the top of the Albel's body, falling fast, crushing him. And pink colored-bunnies appeared running in the chapel and one stood on Albel's head.

"What was that!?" cried Albel as he stood and dropped the pink colored-bunny off his head.  
"What kind of a question is that!?" exclaimed Sophia. "You were going to marry Fayt, weren't you!?!?"  
"Wasn't do it, maggot! I had no idea that the Mysterious Maiden was supposed to be that worm, Fayt!"  
"Hey! May I go home now!?" asked Luther.  
"NO!! YOU STAY!!" exclaimed Albel and Sophia.  
"You planned this, fool, didn't you!?" asked Albel.  
"I didn't do it! I can't take lot of control since the last virus on my computer. Now you do what you want, fool!" cried Luther.  
"I am the only one that may call anyone a "fool", "maggot" or "worm", fool!"  
"Shut up and let me go, you piece of data!!"  
"SILENCE!!!" shouted Sophia using Symbology.  
"You know, that skill doesn't work to quiet us, stupid pink data!" said Luther.

Sophia sighed and turned around toward Fayt to quarrel with him. She came closer to him, crying and disappointed.

"Why did you do this, Fayt?" asked Sophia.  
"Because I love Albel, Sophia..." said Fayt.  
"Can't you see!? Since childhood, I've loved you all the time, since I met you. I always supported you, helped and even did you favors, and look how you are thanking me!!"  
"I haven't had that kind of an idea in my mind. You were only my best friend to me, but Albel is my loved guy!"  
"NO, I am not, fool!" cried Albel.  
"Why?...Why with _that_ weirdo!?" asked Sophia.  
"At least, feel happy for me! I was going to be happy with him!" cried Fayt.  
"BUT I WOULD NOT!!" exclaimed Albel.  
"But now you snatched it from me. If you really love me, then let me be happy!" cried Fayt, sobbing.  
"*GASP*!!!" wrote Cliff in his letter.  
"*GASP*"!!!" the chapel remained in an elongated gasp.

Sophia remained in an elongated silence. Crying, she slapped Fayt. There, Luther called the three disappointed guys.

"*Ahem* Let me say something before you guys start a fight. First:  
YOU!!" he shouted, pointing at Fayt. "GIRLY PIECE OF DATA, YOU CANNOT FORCE ANYONE TO MARRY YOU!!"  
"But~!..." cries Fayt.  
"BUT NOTHING!! YOU!!, WEIRDO SKIRTED GUY!!..."  
"I have a name, you fool!" cried Albel.  
"DOSEN'T MATTER!! SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THE THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS OF OTHER PEOPLE!!!  
"What a load of rubbish!!" exclaimed Albel.  
"YEAH, I USED TO SAY THAT! AND YOU, STUPID PINK DATA, IF YOU DEFINITELY LOVE SOMEONE, THEN LET HIM FREE!!!"  
"BUT~!!" exclaimed Sophia.  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL ERASE YOU!!"

The chapel remained quiet. Cliff went up to the altar, touched Luther's elbow and removing the tears says:

"Oh, Luther, you've definitely touched my heart."  
"Duh! I just had to say something." says Luther.

Fayt went to Albel with that enormous wedding dress, ignoring Sophia, looking down.

"Then, we can't marry" he said.  
"Of course not, fool," said Albel.  
"It would so nice to be married, wouldn't it?"  
"*sigh* I don't think so... Why the hell did you do this, fool?"  
"Because...'cause... SINCE WE MET, THEN THAT NIGHT YOU ASKED "You hate me?", I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I COULDN'T RESIST. SO THAT'S WHY I WANTED YOU TO MARRY ME, AND BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!!" cried Fayt, sobbing.

"Aww~" wrote Cliff in his letter.  
"Aww~" the chapel repeated.

Albel was scared. Luther went up to him, hugging him with one arm.

"OMG! MARRY HIM!" says Luther, crying.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU MARRY HIM!!" cried Albel.  
"At least a kiss on his cheek!"  
"What!?"  
"I said 'think about the thoughts and feelings...', right?"  
"But I don't love him!"  
"DO IT! OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT!"  
"I bet you don't!"  
"Just a little one, please! Pretty please!"

Albel takes a looks to Fayt. Feeling stressed by Luther goes unto him and kissed his cheek.

"Just to stop Luther from bothering me," he says.  
"BRAVOO!!" wrote Cliff in his letter.  
"WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" the chapel celebrated.

And then:  
Fayt stopped following Albel, but never stopped loving him.  
Albel started to think about the thoughts and feelings of others (without stopping his hating).  
Luther just went back to his lab.  
And, well, Sophia stopped thinking about Fayt for long time.

"Thanks, Albel..." He said...


End file.
